KIDS!
by Temari.Is.My.Name
Summary: Want to know how the Titans became Titans. Well they were once normal kids. The Titans go back to the past and find out about their old self. No pairings. Please review.
1. The Darkness

_**Hope you like this story. It has a good idea of how the titans became the titans? From being normal kids...**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – The Darkness**

BeastBoy and Cyborg are playing video games and Cyborg is winning like normal. Raven and Starfire are talking by the door about their hardest and easiest villains. Robin is eating waffles by the girls to try and listen in, but Raven walks into the middle of her room listening to someone who is calling her name.

'Raven, Raven, Raven' The voice called.

As she looked around the voice sound close to her like it was right underneath her chin. She started to look at her badge. She stood there staring into the raven's eye. A big black tornado jumped out of the badge.

'Raven, what are doing' Robin screamed at her, trying to get answers.

'It is not me' Raven yelled back at the boy wonder who was trying to hold on to anything in his path.

'We are being sucked up into the tornado' Cyborg was trying to inform his friends.

'Dude what was your first idea' BeastBoy commented.

'Ahhhhh' they all screamed as they was being sucked up like a big vacuum cleaner.

-------

Raven mumbled as she was getting up, wondering were she was, she used her powers to help her up. She looked around and saw her friends laying on the black, cold ground. Then she looked up and saw a big black cloud was over riding the sky. 

'Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire get up' Raven said as she went around nudging all her friends.

'Dude were are we?' BeastBoy mumbled as he got up and looked around him.

'Don't know' Raven replied.

'Well it does not look good' Robin added in as he pushed him self up.

Cyborg and Starfire also get up.

'Well my scanner says that we are still in Titans Tower' Cyborg informed the rest.

'So how do we get out?' Starfire said as she started to wonder around.

'My guess is down those stairs' Raven pointed to the stairs that appeared out of nowhere.

'Come on guys' Cyborg spoke as he walked to the stairs.

As they didn't want to stay, the other Titans started to catch up with their tin friend. Cyborg got to the stairs and looked down them. They were pitch black. The tin Titan turned on his shoulder light and started to walk down them. By the time all of the Titans got about half way down the stairs, a cloud of blackness surround the boys, taking them on a new journey. Starfire used a starbolt to light up the stairs.

'Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg' Starfire shouted trying to track down her friends.

'Raven, were have the boys gone' Starfire mumbled to Raven hoping she will have the answers.

'Don't know, but I can hear something at the bottom of the stairs, it must be them' raven said trying to keep her friend calm.

Starfire started to run down the stairs screaming for her friends.

'Starfire wait' Raven angry replied trying to chase her.

When Raven reached the bottom of the dark stairs, there was no Starfire.

'Starfire, where are you' Raven screamed

Waiting for a reply, all she could hear was the darkness, which prisoned her, rippling around.

* * *

**_Another Chapter is coming soon so R&R..._**

**_DarkBeth_**


	2. The Commutator Goes

**Cyborg's POV**

"Where am I?" I asked, confused about where I am and were are my friends.

I struggled to get up; still trying I placed my hands at the side of my head and pushed my self up. It was like doing push ups again.

"BB, Robin, Star, Rae" I whispered to my self realising that my friends were not there.

"How in the world do I get out of here? and How do I find my friends?" I thought to my self trying to work out answers.

"Right lets go to the beginning of what happen. We was in the main room, I was beating BB at video games, Star and Rae was talking and Robin was eating waffles, umm waffles, no concentrate. Then Rae started to walk in the middle of the main room, looking at her badge, and then we got stuck up into a tornado"

"So…this is the…badges fault that we are here"

"Have I got a lose wire, how can this be a badge with a Raven on it fault"

"Wait, Raven…I think this is got something to do with Raven, but how?"

"I bet I should try and ring the others before something happens" I spoke to my self as I put my arm in front of me and put it on commutator mode.

"Hey, BB, Rae, Robin, Star, is anyone there" I looked at my arm but nothing happen; I couldn't use his technology or powers.

**Robin's POV**

"Ummm" I groaned as I got up and looked around, still seeing black flames surrounding me, I was still trapped but worse, my friends were no where in sight.

"Is anyone there?" I shouted hoping my friends could hear me.

"I know, my commutator" I thought to my self.

I reached to my belt, opened a pocket and took out my only way to send a message to my friends, my commutator.

"Hello is anyone there" I said talking to a blank screen on my commutator.

I somehow couldn't get a signal.

"Blast you technology" I screamed at my commutator and I through it against the black flames that surrounded me.

**Star's POV**

I was standing up, my ability of flight helped me when I was about to fall. I looked around to track my friends and they were nowhere in sight. I am sad and alone.

"Hello is anyone there" I shouted trying to see if anyone could her me.

"Friends are you there" I asked, but no one is there, just the black flames rippling around me.

I started to walk around. Worried about my friends, I reached for my pocket to get my commutator. I ruffled around for a while, I took my hand out of my pocket and I found a piece of gum, a hair clip and a picture of Robin that has been tore into a heart.

"Where is my commutator" I panicked, realising that I had lost the only way to contact my friends.

There was nothing else to do. I placed the objects back in my pocket expect for my gum. I tore of the paper and place the gum in my mouth. It was the taste of Spearmint.

**BB's POV**

"Wow, that was quite a fall" I spoke as I sat up and started to rub my head from where I fell.

"I wonder what happened to the others"

"So what do I do now?" I asked my self as I got up, I looked around thinking how I could get out of this prison.

I felt a spark in my pocket. I placed my hand into my pocket and found out that it is my commutator. I took it out and looked at it. Then suddenly it caught on fire.

"Owww" I through it towards the black walls.

"Well the idea of calling my friends is out"

I started to wonder around, well there was nothing else to do.

**Raven's POV**

"What's happen" I spoke to my self.

"Where's Starfire" I screamed.

The stairs closed, I was trapped.

"Right so my badge has sucked me and my friends into a tornado, we are trapped in a black puzzle, my friends have gone missing. What else could go wrong?" I thought to myself.

I looked down at my cape, feeling something was missing, my badge was not there.

"Oh great, down I have lost my badge"

I reached for my commutator out of my pocket. I took it out and flipped the lid open.

"Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, BeastBoy, anyone" I shouted out my commutator, but no one answered.


	3. The Old Past

**The Old Past**

**Cyborg's POV**

"Ok, what do I do?" I said as I walked around making a plan to get out.

"My commutator does not work, either does my powers"

I stopped walking as I saw a patch of the blackness fading and turning into sunshine.

"Where did that come from?"

I walked up near it and the next thing I know the whole room turned into a scene of Jump City. Everything was back to normal expect, I was Flying.

"What in the world is going on?" I thought to myself as looking down and seeing me floating about 400 feet in the sky.

"I want to go down" I screamed. I was not really keen on flying. (Me: Remember The Prophecy)

There was something different to the City. It did not seem like it self.

**Robin's POV**

"Ok, I don't have my commutator, I am still trapped in here and I have lost my friends" I thought to myself as I was banging against the black fire to get out. Weird thing is that even though it is fire, it didn't hurt me.

"Let my out of here" I screamed

Suddenly the ground was rumbling, and a big bashing noise came from behind me. I turned around and saw a staircase opening up.

"Ok…now do I go down them" I said wondering if the same if would happen like last time.

"I guess I have no choice" I said as I looked around and seeing no other way out.

I started to walk towards the stairs. When I got there I looked down them and everything seemed ok. The only problem is what is at the bottom of them. I had nothing else to do. I walked down them.

**20 Minutes later**

It was a long walk but I finally got to the bottom.

"It is the same" I shouted as I looked around and everything was the same.

Then the floor turned into a picture of Jump City.

"Wow"

I looked around and saw the buildings, cars and roads. But it was not the same city I knew. It looked a bit older.

"Wait, how can I see everything down there if I am down there but I… am FLYING"

"How can I be flying?" I asked myself as I looked down.

"Can this day get any weirder?"

**Star's POV**

"Oh, I have finished the gum and I am still hungry" I said to myself.

"I hope everything turns back to normal soon, I would like to go home and enjoy the nuts of dough once again"

I sat down as my legs were tiered from running down the stairs. I took the picture of Robin out of my pocket and looked at it. My eyes didn't come of it.

"Oh, I would like to see my friends once again" I spoke to the walls asking them to get me out of this prison.

My stomach was rumbling and my brain was rattling, for food that was. I placed my hand hard on my stomach trying to stop it rumbling. The floor was rumbling and making noises.

"I hope that isn't my stomach"

The floor was cracking. I jumped up and tried to fly but I was to confused to think of a happy thought.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I screamed as I fell in the cracks.

I landed on my back. I could feel a bit of pain but it was not deadly pain. I slowly got up on my feet. As I did I looked down and saw I was flying. There was buildings and the vehicles on wheels. It was like our city, but it did not feel like our city.

**BB's POV**

"I have no commutator which means I have no way of contacting my friends" I thought to myself.

"If Raven heard me say that she would probability ask if I learnt it of a cereal box" But this time I didn't.

So how do I get out and find my friends.

BASH!

"Owww" A big chuck of rock fell and luckily it just missed me, but it send me flying across the room.

I walked over to where the rock fell; it had made a big hole. I leant over a saw a big light.

"Shall I fly down or not?"

"Well when I listen to my brain it turns out that I do the wrong thing, so if I do the opposite to what my brain tells me to do I will do the right thing"

I turned into a hawk and flew down. Once I got to the bottom I turn back into a human. I looked around and there were clouds, big white fluffy clouds. I looked down I saw Jump city. I was back in the city, but I was flying and I was in human form.

"Freaky"

**Raven's POV**

"Hello, anybody" I turned my commutator off. Why was no one answering there commutator?

"Something must be going on"

"I just wished I knew what" I thought to myself as I looked around.

There was nothing to do so I decided to meditate. I got in my floating position.

"Owww" I said as I fell to the floor. I could not fly. But how?

Instead I got in my mediating position on the floor and started to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I whispered to myself as I let my inner body come out and I keep my emotions in.

When I opened my eyes by a crackling noise I heard, I looked around and saw I was floating and quite high.

"How did I get here?" I said to myself as I looked around and saw Jump city.

"This is a flashback of my past, but I can't remember this"

"I think that there is more to my life than I know"


	4. The Message

**Chapter 4 – The Message**

**Cyborg's POV**

"So what do I do now, I mean I am floating in the middle of the sky" I said as I saw birds flying and clouds being well clouds.

"You are in a flashback" A voice spoke.

"What, who are you?" I replied back.

"You are in a flashback" It spoke again.

"I am in a flashback"

"You are in a flashback" It kept speaking over and over again.

"Ok I get the point" I shouted.

I looked down and saw I was flying closer and closer to the ground and there I saw me but with no metal, just me.

"What the?"

**Robin's POV**

I looked down wondering what was going on.

"Ok I am stuck flying in a older version of the city" I looked up again.

"You are seeing the past" A voice spoke out of nowhere.

"What?" I replied trying to locate the voice.

"You are seeing the past" It spoke again.

"Like a flashback" I screamed.

"You are seeing the past"

"I guess that means yes" I whispered as I saw myself flying down to the ground.

I past big building and small buildings. When I got there I saw me without my mask and he was wearing a shirt with a tie like a normal kid.

"This must be before I turned into Robin" I thought to myself.

**Starfire's POV**

"I wish to leave now" I screamed out knowing no one would listen.

"You are seeing your past self that you didn't know about" A voice popped out and said.

"What?" I replied

"You are seeing your past self that you didn't know about"

"My past self"

I looked around and saw that I was on the ground. I took a look around and saw a clone of me but it was wearing normal clothes and it had its hair in a different fashion.

"My past self" I said nervously.

**BeastBoy's POV  
**

"This is so freaky" I looked around seeing birds.

"You are in a flashback and you are seeing the past" A voice spoke.

"But how?"

"You are in a flashback and you are seeing the past"

"Freaky" I looked around and saw that I was on solid ground.

I took another look around and saw a mirror image of myself expect he was not green but he was white.

"Freaky"

**Raven's POV**

"You are going to see your past self" A voice spoke.

"Ok, I think I worked out that I am in the past, but what past self?"

"You are going to see your past self"

"Ok I think I get the point"

I looked around and saw I was heading for the ground. While I was I had about 5 birds flying into my face. When I reached the ground I saw a reflection of me but that me didn't have a cape and was grey with no gem and the weirdest thing was I was on rollerblades.

**Me: BeastBoy's favourite word was 'Freaky' in this chapter as you can see.**

**BeastBoy: Freaky.**

**Me: Stop that now.**

**BeastBoy: Freaky.**

**Me: Seriously stop that.**

**BeastBoy: Freaky.**

**Me: I mean it.**

**BeastBoy: Freaky.**

**Me: (Got a bat and hit him around the head) I told you to stop that.**

**BeastBoy: Point taken.**

**Me: Please R&R while I keep hitting BeastBoy around the head.**


	5. Fact Files

**On the chapter after this is going to be the story about the flashback and how the titans became titans.**

**Here are fact files about the charters in the flashback/next story.**

**(When it says Normal it means like there superhero self)**

* * *

**Richard Grayson (Robin)**

**Top:** White Shirt

**Bottom: **Dark Blue Trousers

**Shoes:** Black shoes

**Socks:** White

**Extra Clothing: **Green Tie

**Hair:** Normal

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Skin Colour:** White (Peach)

**Personality:** Happy, Smart, Leader and open to his friends

**Hobbies:** Swimming, Hanging out with friends and Tennis

**Pets:** 2 Dogs and A cat.

---

**Rachel Roth (Raven)**

**Top:** Pink Non-Sleeve T-Shirt

**Bottom:** Light Denim, Bagging Jeans

**Shoes:** Black trainers or Roller skates

**Socks:** Black

**Extra Clothing: **Black fingerless gloves

**Hair:** Shoulder length, black with purple highlights

**Eyes:** Dark Blue

**Skin Colour:** White (Tan)

**Personality:** happy, Extreme, Cool and Quite Smart

**Hobbies:** Rollerblading, Skateboarding, Football and Hanging with Friends

**Pets:** A Dog, 2 Rabbits and A Hamster

---

**Kori Anders (Starfire) **

**Top:** Pale Yellow Mini T-shirt that Ties up

**Bottom:** Yellow Mini Skirt

**Shoes:** Long Brown Boots

**Socks:** N/A

**Extra Clothing: **Big Looped Earrings

**Hair:** Long and Red with Green Plastic leafs

**Eyes:** Green

**Skin Colour:** White (Orangey peach)

**Personality: **Hot, Calm, Happy, Friendly and Kind

**Hobbies:** Dancing, Singing, Gymnastics and Hanging with Friends

**Pets:** 2 cats, 5 Fish, A Hamster and A Rabbit

---

**Gar Logan (BeastBoy)**

**Top:** Green T-Shirt with the words 'ROCK'

**Bottom: **Black Jeans with a sliver chain

**Shoes:** Black Trainers

**Socks:** Black

**Extra Clothing: **Sometimes Black Sunglasses

**Hair:** Brown and Spiky

**Eyes:** Dark Green

**Skin Colour:** White (Peach)

**Personality:** Cool, Funny, Playful, Friendly and Happy

**Hobbies:** Tennis, Football, Hanging with Friends and Watching TV

**Pets:** A Snake, 2 Fish, A Spider and A Dog.

---

**Vic Stone (Cyborg)**

**Top:** Blue T-Shirt with No Sleeves

**Bottom:** White Knee Length Shorts

**Shoes:** White Trainers

**Socks:** White

**Extra Clothing: **N/A

**Hair:** None

**Eyes: **Dark Blue

**Skin Colour:** Brown

**Personality: **Cool, Smart, Happy, Playful and Extreme

**Hobbies: **Hanging with Friends, Running, Weight lifting and Nearly Every Sport

**Pets:** A Dog

* * *

**Me: So there are the fact files. What do you think Vic?**

**Vic: Do I have to be bold?**

**Me: Yes. What about you Gar?**

**Gar: Rock on Dude and Dudetts. **

**Me: OK. What about Kori?**

**Kori: I am going to be hot.**

**Me: Ummm, sort of.**

**Kori: What do you mean by sort of?**

**Me: It means Yes.**

**Kori: Oh ok. Gar, are you stupid? **

**Gar: Sort of.**

**Kori: So you are stupid.**

**Gar: Hey I didn't say that.**

**Kori: But you said sort of and that means –**

**Me: This could go on for a while so I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Gar: it does not.**

**Me: WILL YOU QUIT IT!!!!!**


	6. Too much homework

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaim: I do not own Teen Tiatns.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Too much homework**

"I can't believe I just blew up the science lab" Gar spoke to him self.

"Hey Boom wait up" Vic said as he ran to try and catch up with him.

"Hey how do you know bout that" Gar said shocked.

"The whole school knows" Vic spoke with a little smile on his face.

"What?" Gar screamed in horror.

"Hey it's not that bad" Vic started to rub his hair.

"How bout's you come to my place and watch Gory horror 3?" Vic added.

"I can't"

"It's the goriest"

"I can't as I have got to much home. And I have to write bout a million pages on how not to blow up a science lab for Mr.Wilson"

"Ok, see ya" Vic said as he started to run ahead.

"See Ya"

"Hey Gar" Rachel shouted as she rollerbladed next to him.

"What to go to the skating park?" Rachel said as she stopped and got her skateboard out of her bag.

"I can't I got a lot of homework"

"Suit yourself" She said as she also got her trainers out. She took off her rollerblades and put them in her bag, and then she got her trainers on.

"Are you sure?" She gently spoke.

"Yeh"

"Ok then see ya Rachel said as she zoomed to the skate park on her skateboard.

"How much stuff can she keep in that bag?" Gar spoke to himself.

"Hey Boom" Richard said as he ran up next to him with Kori.

"Would everyone stop calling me that?"

"Well you did blow up the science lab" Kori said.

"Yeh, but it doesn't mean people have to call me boom. Everyone is saying it expect for Rachel she has been the only person who hasn't called me it"

"That's because she fancies you" Richard spoke with a little smile.

"Yeh right" Gar said as he started to walk again.

"It's true thought, everyone at school knows" Kori added.

"Does the whole school know about me?"

"Yes" Richard and Kori said in unison.

"Well how bouts you come ice staking with us?" Kori pleaded.

"Yeh it would be fun" Richard added.

"I can't" Gar replied.

"Well see you tomorrow then" Kori said as she grabbed Richard's hand and dragged him to the edge of the road.

"Taxi" Kori shouted.

A taxi pulled over and Kori pushed Richard in and said to the taxi drive as she got in…

"Ice skating ring please"

"See ya then" Gar whispered as the taxi passed him.

"Doe Rachel actually like me?"

* * *

**Short, I know. hey I have been busy. R&R**

**'BANG'BOOM'**


End file.
